Eyes of Amber, Wings of Gold
by daydreamer234
Summary: Just a heartwarming story featuring an OC and Millard. MillardxOC, slight FionaxHugh and EmmaxJacob. Post Library of Souls. FROM THE BOOK UNIVERSE- NOT THE MOVIE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So, this new story is featuring two OC's of mine, and I hope you enjoy! Anyone who was reading my Coffee Room story, I apologise but I lost inspiration and went off the idea. Anyhoo, here's a MPSFPC story for you – Based off the books, not the film, though I do love both :3.**

 _That day in November, when my ordinary life took a turn for a more... peculiar one._

 _Serenity P.O.V_

"Hey guys! Hey, Serenity " I looked up from my drawing to see Autumn approaching the small picnic table that our group of friends had claimed for lunch, seemingly permanently. Her now short chestnut hair was crazy as ever, and her dark amber eyes were glittering with a seemingly consistent excitement she always had. It was unbelievable that this girl was dying. I flashed her a smile as she took a seat. I could remember when she had told us. She had just called me in the middle of registration, with no explanation whatsoever. Ms. Belvet had been furious, but I hadn't seen her in two months, and only the teacher knew why she had taken such a long break off school.

" _Miss. Ryder, care to explain to me why the 'Doctor Who' theme tune is blasting out of your phone?" I blushed bright red, pulling out my phone but freezing at the sight of the caller ID._

" _Miss, it's Autumn" her face softened, and to everyone's surprise she nodded and let me scamper out of the room._

Later, I had visited her at the hospital. I've always been quiet, but my social anxiety that day was overrun by a torrent of emotions when I saw her hooked up to all those machines. Tears rolled down my face and she looked up in alarm. She had barely any hair, and her once smooth tanned skin a chalky white. She looked so helpless. But her eyes gave me hope, they held that familiar sparkle that was just every inch so... Autumn. She still had hope, but I had none.

We went to the park when she was allowed to leave. She had begged them to let her out for the last few months, and the hospital reluctantly agreed.

 _The day we left together was a bitter cold morning, golden, orange and brown leaves littering the ground as we sat on the hill. She looked at the sky. I looked at her. Those eyes. Those amber-brown glittering depths, full of ideas I couldn't even begin to fathom. Her huge, loving heart. I could see it all in her eyes._

" _Serenity, stop staring at me" She swivelled her head my way, a smile playing on her lips._

" _How do you live with so much hope? Knowing you're going to die?" I stared fascinated as she just laughed, turning back to the sky. "I would be distraught"_

" _By simply looking at the identical growing lumps on my shoulder blades, and the dark, bruise like purple-blue colour bubbling underneath them, I was whisked away to hospital almost immediately. When my family was told I had a rare skin cancer, with little to no hope of recovery and only around three months to live, Aunt Ann cried so much that after she looked empty, turmoil clouding her eyes. That was the day my parents left me. I thought I was going to die. In fact, I was and still am sure of it." I wasn't sure where this was going. I didn't think I could handle the story of her diagnosis, yet she continued. "I didn't break though. I don't blame my parents for wanting a normal life again, and I don't blame my aunt for shutting down." she laughed, standing up and pulling me with her. She stretched out her arms wide and spun in a circle, kicking the neat pile of leaves next to us. She breathed in deep. "Look at the world around us, all of the trees, and the clouds and the tones and colour of the leaves. The colours of Autumn." She paused, her bright eyes flitting to my grey ones. "I don't want my time to run out too fast. I want to live every moment of it. Every nanosecond." That was it. I wasn't sure whether to laugh with her or cry._

I was snapped out of my chance by a bright laugh. Autumn was laughing at a joke Faye made, her eyes brighter than ever.

That's when I realised.

She was everything I ever wanted to be.

 **A/N review would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted the chance to convey Autumn's character, yet I did really want to get down to the part with Miss Peregrine and the characters, so this ended up pretty short. The good news is, you get two chapters today so it's all good! Enjoy**

"I have to go to hospital tomorrow" If there was anything that could shake my confidence, it was the hospital visits.

"You know it's for the best" Serenity seemed worried for me, and thought that I would rather not go to the hospital, that I would obviously prefer to have less time to live. I knew that she admired me, I'm intelligent, and great at reading people, yet I could also see she feared what would happen to me. I would miss her.

"I know, I just love being outside, appreciating the world before I go" We sat quietly, then the bell went. "Lets be a bit more cheery, you know?" I stood up from my seat in the playground, and she stood up with me. We started walking to English, where we would finish watching _Oliver Twist_. I loved Dickens, but my favourite was _Great Expectations_.

I'm not perfect, I'm just smart.

Anyway, we walked into class just as my favourite teacher, Ms .McManus, was starting the movie.

"Come on girls, quickly" I hurried in and sat in my seat. When lunch arrived, we all filed out of the classroom, but on my way to my picnic table I saw Leah, a girl in my year who I didn't talk to much, crying on the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I walked to her side. "Are you ok?" She looked up.

"Do I look ok?"

"Fine then, Leah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you even care? You get all the goody goody treatment just after coming back to school with cancer and I get nothing" She grabbed her bag and pushed past me. I breathed in deep.

"Yeah, well maybe I make the most of the time I have left, but I didn't ask for this death sentence" She carried on going down the stairs, disregarding what I said, so I just shook my head and hurried to meet my friends for lunch. I wasn't so easy to shake, yet it hurt. "I didn't want to die, so why does everyone insist on me being the new 'teacher's pet' just because I have a terminal illness? Fine, why don't you go and shorten your life by 60 years, then you can be the new favourite at school!" I nudged past the girl, angry. I thought about things a lot, and that just made me more emotional than I should.

I'm not perfect, I'm just smart.

 **A/N See, pretty short, please don't kill me! Anyway, lots of love, and please drop a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter, with actual Miss Peregrine characters in it now, huzzah! I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and let me know what you thought! ( So this is an AUish thing set after Library of Souls, so if you haven't read the books, but only watched the movie, then this won't make much sense)**

"You seem to be in good condition for now, but you'll need to stay over night while we take some recordings. Rest up until you can leave tomorrow morning." Dr. Sanders grinned a little too wide at me, extending the eerily inhuman feel about him. I nodded and my Aunt thanked him, not bothering with a goodnight before she left, just a nonchalant wave. That's how it was since I got diagnosed. Everything was strict and business like. She just wanted her old life back, like my parents did. I lay back down on the bed, staring out of the window at the night sky while the stars blinked into view. The world was truly beautiful. It would be sad to wish it goodbye. I had a sudden urge to be in my meadow.

 _I needed to run, or Mary and her cronies were going to catch me. I looked behind me, they were advancing. Suddenly though, before I could stop I was sent tumbling into the bushes, and down he short hill covered in brambles. I could hear them laugh at me, then their footsteps hammer away, not daring to follow me into the forest that surrounded my area. I slowly opened my eyes. Before me lay two vine twisted archways, surrounding me in forest. I looked around, then took the one to my right, intrigued. I advanced only to be met with a ray of sunshine hitting my eyes. Blinking, I looked around. Before me lay a small meadow, desolate but beautiful, with a broken sign reading:_ Merridale Meadow _. I knew in that minute it would be my safe haven._

I could feel myself drifting to sleep, wandering amongst my memoires. I would just drag out this routine for the rest of my life. I could be out there right now, but I felt trapped in this hospital. I nearly asleep, probably assisted by the drugs, but a tap on my shoulder sent me shooting upright. There was a boy with dark hair and blue eyes and a girl with a flame hovering above her cupped hands. I looked in confusion and awe as the boy put a finger to his lips and looked around.

"Miss Peregrine sent us to tell you" he whispered. "You are in grave danger, and you need to get out"

"Jacob, you're being too forward!" The girl gave him a disapproving look then turned to me.

"Oh well I'm sorry miss Let's just waltz in with a flame in my hands" Jacob stared back at the girl. She just glared at him then turned back to me. "Hi, Autumn?" I nodded mutely, staring at what looked like something from my dreams. "Autumn, you've been told you have two tumors on your back, right?" I nodded again, slowly. "They aren't a death sentence, they're undeveloped wings" I squinted disbelievingly at the girl. "You're peculiar. You are different. We can't explain much now, but I can summarise things. A year ago, these bad creatures called hollows, and their spies, so to speak, threatened our kind, but we overtook them. Some of the spies, wights, escaped, and are hunting down peculiars all over the world to try and help them get revenge. We've been tasked with getting rid of them, and have been living in a local loop near here."

"What do you mean, loop?" I was confused, but somehow, this felt right. Like it was meant to be. "There are some wights posing as your doctors, an we need you to come where it's safe. We'll take out the hollow together." She looked at me in earnest, and I looked into her fire. I've always been a hopeful person, and vowed to spend my last days on this Earth in joy. This was my ticket out. I looked at the girl.

"What do you need me to do?" She grinned and looked at the boy, who returned her smile.

"We'll send Millard down to meet you at the archway entrance to Merridale Meadow at three thirty. He'll explain everything" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"How do you know I go there?" The girl turned to me again.

"Because the arch to the left is our loop entrance" She shook her head. "We're running out of time, Millard will explain everything"

"Who's Millard?!" They were at the doorway already.

"You'll know him when you see him. Or don't see him, more likely"

They ran out of the room and I was left, dumbfounded. Then it struck me. I had been waiting for this day, I realised. After devoting so much time to t.v shows, anime and books all my life, I had been waiting for this. My chance had come, I was special. _I was peculiar_. It compelled me, this chance of a new life, a special one, filled with danger and adventure, alongside others like me. I had been mesmerised, totally enamoured with the idea of standing out from the crowd, of being not just another Londoner condemned to wander the Isle of Dogs my whole life, but a saviour, and someone _different._ I needed to do this.

Something, however, was holding me back and it wasn't family. I was quick to realise, it was was Serenity. The socially awkward friend from birth who depended on me no matter what.

It then dawned on me. I wasn't getting a wink of sleep that night.

 **A/N Reviews are great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heya, hope your enjoying the story! Yes, I'm uploading this all at once since I pre-wrote it all and am kind of stressed about updating a lot for multiple stories at a time as I am very busy. Thank you for reading, an please enjoy:**

 _Autumn POV_

I tossed and turned all night, and was really tired the next day at school. People rarely approached me since I had been diagnosed, most probably scared of how much a person can change in a short amount of time. Casually tucking my hands into my blazer pockets, I walked into my History class, ready to face my form talking through my favourite subject _again_. I sat down next to my friend Faye.

"Hey" she smiled at me.

"Hi Faye" I sat down, opened my book, and started to write. Halfway through the lesson I looked at the clock. _25 more minutes._ My mind was buzzing with questions. _Who is Millard? What did they mean by loop? Peculiar?_ In my drug and sleep induced state last night they could have been anyone. _But they weren't._ It couldn't have been a dream, it felt too real, and I could still feel that rush of determination and adrenaline wearing off from when I realised that I had been waiting for it. Against my better judgement, I let my obsessiveness carry me away, and decided that I would go after school that day. _Now, I am so glad I did._

"So Autumn, do you know what a pet Jack Russell Terrier may have to do with World War one?"

I wasn't one to daydream in class, I was a diligent worker, but sometimes, I drifted off to my creative side. Call me a nerd, but while other girls obsessed over Barbies, I had always poured myself over my studies, History especially.

"They were used to catch and kill rats in the trenches between 1914 and 1918, all the way through the war by both sides, sir"

"Wow, that's correct actually" I blushed. Apparently they hadn't learned that yet.

 _Ringggg_

Saved by the bell. I felt myself actually anticipating going to meet another peculiar. I met Serenity outside the school gates, like most days.

"Serenity, I have to be somewhere today, I hope you don't mind" She looked at me in surprise, and sadly, I knew she didn't have the courage to argue or question me.

"Uh- ok, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah" I felt slight bad with such a brash excuse, but I needed to go"

When I got there, I checked the time. I should have been there twenty minutes ago. So should have Millard, whoever he was. I looked around. No sign of anyone.

"About time!" I jumped as a voice came from just above me in one of the trees.

"Hello?"

"Wait a sec, I'm coming down" A puff of leaves in front of me blew up as if someone jumped from the tree. They floated to the ground to reveal a floating trench coat and boots.

"I'm Millard, pleased to meet you"

"You're invisible!" I reached forward to the end of the sleeve, just to come in contact with what I assumed was his hand, grasping it.

"Yes, I did realise" He laughed. "Come on, I'll explain" I felt drawn to follow him, out of familiarity of the setting, or curiosity, I didn't know. He sat down under a tree in Merridale, and I joined him, both of us watching the sky.

Millard explained what happened in the last two years, all the while pointing out the different clouds as they passed. I understood now. Hollows, Wights, peculiars, and me.

"Where do I fit in?" I could feel him look at me. "I've lived as a normal my entire life. I thought I was going to die yesterday even. And now you tell me I'm different, I'm _peculiar_ " I chuckled. "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." My amber eyes were filled with that determination I knew was inside me "I'm not giving up now, don't think for a second that I am, but I need to know, how do I live by this completely new life." I heard Millard sit up too.

"I'm smiling at you by the way." We both laughed.

"I'm not sure I can do anything but listen, but Jacob, the boy who visited you in the hospital, was in the same position as you, so you might want to talk to him"

"Thank you"

"Don't get any ideas though, he's super dedicated to Emma, she's his girlfriend" I scowled in his direction, a faint blush tinting my cheeks.

"I wasn't getting any ideas!" Millard laughed again and we stood. He grasped my hand and I shook it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Autumn, we have a lot to talk about"

"Bye Millard, see you soon." We walked out of Merridale, going our separate ways. I watched as he went into the second arch, resisting the urge to follow.

I wandered in thought back to my house, absent mindedly pushing open the door.

"You're late" My aunt flicked her eyes to me then back to her computer screen. "Dinner's in the oven. Go do whatever until later. I'm on a late, I have to leave at eight." I nodded, grabbing a bowl of spaghetti and rushing up the stairs to my room. It was weird how well adapted I felt to peculiardom after only two days. I found myself wishing the next day upon myself, I needed to see Millard again, to know the part of my life that separated me from everyone else.

My mind drifted back to the invisible boy. How hard it must be for him. No-one could ever even see him, know what he looked like. In fact, he would rarely be accepted into a romantic relationship. I pitied him, but I could feel how he loved and cherished his individuality as much as I did. The way he acted, spoke and held himself, he loved every inch of it.

I needed to get away from this. My neglectful aunt, my ordinary life, and I needed to talk to this Jacob. I needed help to fully adapt this life.

I couldn't wait, but could Serenity survive without me? Would she fall victim to Mary Green and her thugs?

 **A/N Reviews are pretty amazing guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey, another extra, short chapter. This is just another bit of development long with the next, longer chapter.**

"I know you want to learn more, so I brought my favourite books" I turned around from where I was seated in Merridale to see Millard approaching me. "this is The Map of Days" he opened it and sat down in font of me. He used a pen to point out different loops, and it was very interesting.

"So who wrote this, did they go all over the world to these loops?"

"I've met him actually, he's not exactly what he'd expect" Millard laughed. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, what's his name?"

"Perplexus Anamolus, although others did contribute" I raised both my eyebrows.

"Well, that's a mouthful" Millard laughed again.

"Actually, it turned out he had been hiding in some unknown loop in Venice for a few hundred years. He was caught by wights and taken to their headquarters in Devil's Acre, joining me and the others along with the kidnapped ymbrynes"

"Really?"

"Yup, and he was fascinating, if not a bit stuck up. He told me how great it must be for me to meet him." I chuckled along with him.

"What about this?" I opened the next book. "Tales of the Peculiar"

He picked it up off the ground. "This is a kind of fairytale thing for us. It's full of old tales, but they have hidden meanings, this helped us find Ms. Wren." He turned to a page reading 'The Pigeons of Saint Paul'. I smiled. We talked and poured over the books, and it became our tradition.

Me and Millard had a lot in common, and somehow I felt closer to Millard than I did anyone else. Even Serenity didn't really understand. We just both had much in common, craving knowledge. We laughed a lot together, and I felt myself believing and trusting in this whole other world even more now I knew him. It made me excited to escape my ordinary world at the end of the school day.

 **A/N Please drop a review as you go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi guys, Here's a new chapter, I hope you're liking the story!**

"It's too dangerous to let you into the loop yet, the wights could have tracked you here already, with all this technology these days." Millard sat on the grass with me as we talked. It had been another week, an we had met up every day, becoming closer and closer friends. I nodded, deciding to change the subject, avoiding my own disappointment.

"So, this Perplexus travelled all over the world to different loops. That's amazing"

"It is" Millard and I sat in silence. "Can I see your wings?" I looked up at him in surprise.

"...Ok, but they're barely wings yet" I undid my blouse and lowered it off my back, clutching it to cover my front. In the cover of the trees here, I felt safe. I felt safe with Millard. Somehow, his company had become a comfortable and his presence essential.

"Wow" Millard's voice breathed from behind me, ever eager to learn. I could feel his fingers tracing my now large stumps, the feathers beneath ready to burst through. I breathed in deep.

"Your peculiarity certainly is a rare one" I smiled at him, or in what I guessed was his general direction.

"Yours too" He told me I could put back on my shirt, and I did.

"Are you ok?" Millard had been more quiet than usual, and I was worried about the tinge of sadness that laced his tone.

"I just wish I could go to all of those amazing places he did, and meet all the normals he must have on the way" I assumed he was referring to Perplexus Anomalus. "You see, and I said this to Jacob, I love my peculiarity, I love being different, but I just wish that I could sometimes switch it off, let the people I care about see me, and maybe have a chance of doing something I can't like this. Like teaching! I've always wanted to do it. I love it, but in some ways, it cripples me." Our voices were reduced to a whisper. "I want you to see me." I decided let my body do the talking.

"I wish I could see you too. " My hand found his cheek and I closed my eyes, picturing his face from what I could feel. This person I felt I knew but couldn't see. This person I had found myself caring for. I could feel his warm hand on my back. Closer. I could feel his breath on my face. Closer. He kissed me, and I knew then and there that I loved him.

When we broke apart he laughed. "That would look weird to anyone who was watching" I laughed and we laid back onto the grass, my hand still intertwined with his and my his arm below my shoulders. I could feel it, the connection we shared. We would share something no-one or very little people could claim, and prove. I hadn't fallen for him for his looks, but his words, his heart, his thoughts. I fell in love with him for his soul.

Suddenly a rustling from the bushes behind us caused me to shoot up. A dishevelled looking girl emerged, her hair a tangled bird's nest of leaves and branches. She was bleeding in several places, and collapsed.

"Fiona!" Millard began to run toward the girl, and I followed him.

"Who is she?" I was confused

"An old friend, we all thought she was dead! We have to get her back to Miss Peregrine"

"I'm coming" I helped Millard pick up the girl. He sighed.

"It seems we have no choice" We left the meadow, walking through the left arch. A faint whooshing sound then my ears popped. We walked out into a warm day toward a rather large cottage. Emma was sitting with Jacob outside. They looked up in surprise when they saw us carrying Fiona.

"Fiona!" Emma ran toward the girl. "I'll get Miss. Peregrine" She turned to the cottage and ran.

"Autumn" Jacob looked at me. "Hey, glad to see you here, Miss. P will want to talk to you too" I nodded but when we reached the door a wild eyed boy flung open the door, taking one look at us before he scooped Fiona into his arms and placing her on the couch into the next room without a word to us. Soon after a woman in a navy dress rushed into the room.

"Hugh, dear, step back, I need to take care of her." The boy stepped back from Fiona's side but refused to leave the room while the rest of us decided to give the two women their space. We all sat down in the room next to us at a large table, and the others introduced themselves to me. There was Claire, who had a backmouth, Olive, who was lighter than air, Horace, who had physic dreams, Emma, who could make fire (though I had already gathered that) Jacob, who could see and control hollows, Bronwyn, who had super strength, Enoch, who could bring life to both objects and people, and finally Hugh, the boy who had bees living inside of him. I smiled and waved, introducing myself as Autumn, and I said how I had wings. I would be joining them soon, I said. I knew I would, compelled even more now through my love for Millard. No matter how fond I was of Serenity, I needed to join them. To leave now would leave a hole in my life I would never hope to fill.

 **A/N Reviews make my day better!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hope you enjoy!**

After I made the decision I would stay, I needed to both talk to Jacob and Miss Peregrine.

I looked over at Jacob.

"Hi, Jacob? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He looked up at me.

"Sure" He nodded to Emma and she smiled at me as we went to the corner of the room.

"Jacob, Millard said you could talk to me, uh.. I want to stay with you guys, but I have a friend, she's kind of dependant on me... I'm not sure what I can do" I looked at the ground.

"I know what you mean, I had a lot of internal conflict dealing with leaving my parents. But, when I did go back to them, well, it's kind of complicated but I struggled. Then, one day they died, in an accident. I had no where else to go, and the hole these guys left was eating me up from the inside. I missed Emma... I'm happy here though" He smiled at me, a sad smile. I nodded.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry about your parents. I want to stay, because in comparison, the hole you guys will leave is going to hurt me more, in comparison. Besides..."

"Besides what?" I blushed. "Did something happen between you and Millard?" Jacob grinned at me, and I shrugged.

"Maybe" but I was smiling. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"You can talk, Jacob!" Millard sounded a bit flustered, and he stood next to me.

"Autumn!" I turned to see Miss Peregrine beckoning me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I smiled at Jacob and in Millard's direction, before walking toward her.

"Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine" The ymbryne shook my hand and I smiled at her.

"Autumn Lynwood, I've heard about you"

"Ah, yes, please come to my study where we can discuss things in private." She lead me upstairs to a cosy room where I took a seat at her invitation. "I apologize to assume Millard educated you well on peculiardom" I nodded. "Good, well, then you understand. I see that you have a developing talent, and so I am going to ask you something... What do you have back home?" I looked at the floor.

"Nothing." I met her blue gaze. "Just a neglecting aunt, a hoard of loud, misunderstanding friends, and Serenity" Miss Peregrine looked at me.

"I see... Serenity?"

"My oldest and only true friend. She helps me out a lot, and she kind of depends on me."

"We'll understand if you want to go back to her"

"Of course I'll stay, I have more of a chance at a family here, and I think that the void you will leave if I turn back now ill be too large to fill, besides..." I trailed off, not wanting to mention Millard and I's relationship just yet. Miss P seemed to let it go. She nodded, and smiled. "...can I stay?"

"We always have room for one more" she winked "welcome to the family" I thanked her, and said that I would be back after I had said an albeit vague, but wholesome goodbye to Serenity. She agreed, and Millard walked me out to Merridale.

"I'll be here at four tomorrow, as always, and then there'll be no more goodbyes." I grinned, and hugged him, drinking in everything about him that was so _human._ I bid him goodbye, and walked home. My aunt was unfazed, as always, stating she wouldn't be back until late the next day. While I was in my bedroom I found a crumpled piece of paper in my pocket. I read it. It was from Millard.

 _Dear Autumn,_

 _I just want you to know that I'm glad you can come and stay, and that I can't say this in front of miss Peregrine, she'd have a heart attack. I know you can't see me, and that hurts, but let me just let you know how I see you. I do see you, I know you're there, and you help me feel more human than I ever have. Thank you, and you deserve to be in the Tales of the Peculiar. Autumn, with eyes of deep amber and hair of a luscious brown. You really ought to go down in history. We'll talk later._

 _Love, Millard_

He warmed my heart, and was one of the most human people I had ever known. I loved him with all my heart, and I waited for the day of escape to finally come. Finally, it did.

I spent the entire day practically glued to Serenity, going over how she protects herself and who to go to when I wasn't around. At the end of the school day, I hugged Serenity, and told her I had to leave, and that I would miss her. She seemed confused, but I couldn't explain it all before I ran into the woods, and toward the loop. Toward Millard. Toward home. Suddenly, I ground to a halt about two minutes away from my goal when I felt someone familiar push me from behind. I landed and rolled over, coughing from the dust in my mouth. It was her. How she found me here, I didn't know, but I felt violated that this bully was here, in Merridale. I was so close to escape. She grabbed Millard's letter from my pocket.

"'Autumn, with eyes of deep gold and hair of a luscious brown.' Who wrote this, your boyfriend?" Mary Green sneered. "Gets all of the special treatment just for going back to school after she went and got herself cancer" She rolled her eyes and Maribel behind her giggled. Clenching my jaw, I tensed up.

"Give it back" I coughed.

"How about no?" She raised her fist and I shielded my eyes in preparation. But the blow never came.

"What the hell?!" Maribel was sent running and screaming as Mary struggled to bring her fist down. It seemed trapped in air. Stopped by some invisible force. _Millard_. I scrambled to my feet, and did what I had always wanted to do. I kicked Mary in the stomach, sending her running away. When she was gone, I turned to feel someone hugging me, and I hugged back, closing my eyes.

"Are you ok?" Millard sounded so concerned, that I felt the need to kiss him. A

So I did. Tentatively, I traced my fingers across his jaw, and put my lips on his.

We walked back to the loop, hand in hand, and smoothly up to the cottage.

Towards a future, a future with him.

 **A/N I hope you liked it, remember to drop a review follow/ favourite ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey, so I have decided to write a prompt revolved headcannon small prologue thing to this, since I actually quite enjoy writing it. I also have had quite a few views in the one day space I have posted this in, so I hope that those who read it enjoyed it, and please leave a review or a follow/favourite to let me know!**

After she was told of course, Autumn knew that this temporary home was significantly smaller than the last, and with there now being 11 wards and one ymbryne, it was clear they would all be sharing rooms. Despite how Miss Peregrine – as she put it – 'had the toleration to accept now six wards in romantic relationships with one another, but allowing them to share a room was out of order', space wasn't a luxury, and she was forced to repel her rule, as Hugh refused to let Fiona out of his sight, and she seemed to trust Autumn and Millard at least a bit.

 **2.A common revelation**

"Millard, my dear, come quick!" Miss Peregrine rushed into our room just as we finished packing our bags. Tomorrow, we would be leaving to get rid of the wights we had heard from a loop in Paris. We also needed to make a fresh loop to ensure we didn't have an ageing forward problem to fast. We had a lot to do. We both looked up, well I assumed that Millard did, as he was being addressed.

"We got a letter, from Mr. Anomalus" She lead us downstairs as I threw Emma a confused look. We had become fast friends, and we had a lot in common.

"What's the big deal?" Enoch held up a small vial between his fingers.

"All the way from the Maldives" he grinned- a rare occurrence for him. I raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He sighed, then dropped it into his palm.

"This might as well be an excuse for Bronwyn to see you two snogging, seeing as she thinks you're so cute together" Bronwyn blushed and so did I.

"You nasty eavesdropper!" Enoch just sighed again and rolled his eyes.

"Millard, this liquid can make you visible, if only for an hour or so." I gasped, suddenly looking at the vial as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Millard snatched it off Enoch, and we all watched him silently as -we assumed- he stared at it. "Be warned, it'll dissolve in the space of the next two days." I looked at the vial.

"Well, what time better than the present?" Miss Peregrine nodded.

"I feel this is a personal matter, feel free" We watched as the lid to the vial was removed, and the contents of the vial slowly be swallowed. Then he laughed.

"My legs!" We all watched as colour spread up his legs, stopping at the bottom of his three quarter shorts, and spreading up from his fingers to his shirt sleeves. It was like he was being dunked in a swimming pool of colour. His hair was a dirty blonde, and his eyes were a hazel flecked with green.

"Wow" he breathed "this is the first time I've seen myself like this in over sixty years" He looked up from his studying his arm and met my eyes. Wide eyed, I took one look at his goofy grin and sparkling eyes, and I didn't need any more motivation to disregard the crowd. I grabbed him by the braces, and I kissed him. Bronwyn failed to withhold a delighted squeal.

"...and that metaphor could suggest the year of the loop"

"Really?"

"Yeah- I mean look- 'clouds morphing into people outside my window, I could see the fights- the year of the pirates'"

"Maybe, but that more suggests the era"

"But we can go deeper-"

"What is wrong with you two?" We looked up to see Enoch standing in the doorway.

"What do you want, Enoch?"

"I just happened to be walking past, and you two are studying- seriously- aren't you supposed to be doing couple-y stuff?"

"Like what?" I smirked at the boy.

"I don't know, being all cuddly and stuff" he shrugged, looking away, aware of the situation he'd gotten himself into.

"Also, it would be pretty weird for you to see since I am invisible" Enoch just left, and we laughed as we heard him go.

 **A/N Reviews and follows/favourites are very nice!**


End file.
